koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Party
Ruby Party (ルビー・パーティー) is a video game developing team working for Koei that focus on the company's popular romance-adventure series for their female consumers (known now as their Neo Romance series -ネオロマンスシリーズ- to respect male fans). The team is famous for producing the first romance title to appeal to the female market in Japan, starting the trend for the Otome game genre. Members of the team are known to be predominately female, but the structure has changed over the years to also include male developers. In addition to the games they have produced, Ruby Party partakes or supervises the various media made based on their products such as drama CDs, light novels, magazine publications, radio programs, live events, manga, and anime. Their newest addition to the Neo Romance series is LoveφSummit, which is so far exclusive as a cell phone novel series. Presently, the games have remained in Japan -aside from a few rare exceptions- with a large fan following in the east. Two of the manga serializations (La Corda d'Oro being the title for Kin'iro no Corda and Haruka -Beyond the Stream of Time-'' for ''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de) are currently being translated by Viz Media for their Shojo Beat publications. Three of the anime TV series (Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time - A Tale of the Eight Guardians, Neo Angelique Abyss as well as its second season Neo Angelique Abyss -Second Age-'', and ''La Corda D'Oro ~primo passo~) have also been localized. They remain with the original voice actors with English subtitles. If enough interest arises for the games, there maybe a chance someday they will be brought overseas and translated into English. Developed Games *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5'' - PlayStation Portable, to be announced *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 ~ Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2010 *''Kin'iro no Corda 3'' - PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, 2010 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 ~ Unmei no Labyrinth Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Kin'iro no Corda 2 Forte Encore'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 with Izayoiki Aizouban'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Kin'iro no Corda 2 Forte'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Yume no Ukihashi Special'' - PlayStation 2, 2009 *''Neo Angelique Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2008 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Yume no Ukihashi'' - Nintendo DS, 2008 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4'' - PlayStation 2, Wii, 2008 *''Neo Angelique ~ Full Voice Version'' - PlayStation 2, 2008 *''Kin'iro no Corda 2 Encore'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Kin'iro no Corda 2'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Pocket Scenario Series: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Maihitoyo'' - Nintendo DS, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Maihitoyo'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 ~ Unmei no Labyrinth'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Neo Angelique'' - PlayStation 2, 2006 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 ~ Izayoiki'' - PlayStation 2, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Irotebako'' - PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Hachiyou Shou'' - PlayStation 2, 2005 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Angelique Étoile'' - Windows, 2003; PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Banjoyugi'' - PlayStation, 2003 *''Kin'iro no Corda'' - Windows, 2003; PlayStation 2, 2004; PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Aizouban Angelique Trois'' - PlayStation 2, 2002 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2'' - Windows '95/'97, 2001; PlayStation 2, 2002; PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Angelique Trois'' - PlayStation 2, 2000 *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' - PlayStation 2000; Gameboy Advance, 2002 *''Sweet Ange'' - Gameboy, 1999 *''Angelique Tenkuu no Requiem'' - PC-FX, 1998; PlayStation, 1999 *''Angelique Duet'' - PlayStation, Sega Saturn, 1997; Nintendo DS, 2006 *''Angelique Special 2'' - PC-FX, 1996; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95 1997 *''Angelique Fushigi no Kuni'' - PC-FX, 1996; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95 1997; Gameboy Advance, 2002 *''Angelique Voice Fantasy'' - Super NES, 1996 *''Angelique Special'' - PC-FX, 1995; PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows '95, 1996 *''Angelique'' - Super NES, 1994; Gameboy Advance, 2000 Category:Misc